Micolash
|gender = ?|height = 8' 9|weight = 433 lbs|alignment = ?|status = Active|magic = Demon Magic Darkness Magic Living Magic|kanji = マイクロラッシュ|romaji = Maikurorasshu|age = ?|affiliation = Purgatory|occupation = Wizard|family = Iosefka (younger sister)}} Micolash (マイクロラッシュ, Maikurorasshu) is an amalgamation of multiple , as well as several , forcibly combined and stitched together through the use of magic, gaining its own sentience as a result. As a conjunction of various demons, Micolash was originally an experiment originating from the , prior to the years after its destruction, eventually venturing out in Earth Land with the intentions of exploring the world. Unfortunately, during his journey, Micolash is infamously known for his voracious appetite for magic-related creatures and an unwarranted desire to play games, entertaining himself mostly by invading populated areas and attacking nearby wizard guilds. However, after one of his usual routines, Micolash was reigned in and recruited as a member of Purgatory purely based on keeping him in line, and was put in charge of his territory of , the western continent of Earth Land that is comprised of a few islands. Appearance Micolash's primary appearance bears a striking resemblance to a circus clown, albeit with a frighteningly disfigured appeal and body, vaguely possessing a humanoid form that is constructed from a random arrangement of a twisted assortment of pipe-like structures. As a result of being the formation of countless demons violently put together, his body in turn reflects this by being incredibly disproportionate in terms of size and length, as well as having different qualities and characteristics that differ in different regions along his physique, such as massively extended right arm covered with a shield-like bulk fused to his arm and an ordinary left hand with a single white glove adorning it. Along with his torso, it consists of a series of disjointed flesh and deformed muscles that form in a pipe-like fashion, encircling around him while extending outwards from as a mass of spikes along his back. In term so physical features, Micolash has certain traits that immediately draws the eyes of others around the contours of his oddly disfigured shape. Personality Micolash, for the most part, is incredibly playful, spending the vast majority of his time playing around with other people in a series of self-invented games he’s created with the use of his magic, almost always picking people out to take part, whether they want to or not. As result of his captivity in a single location during most of his known life, Micolash has a childlike wonder toward things that he sees for the first time, taking an immediate interest toward everything around him that peaks his curiosity, such as objects or people that are all but unknown to him. It is for this reason that his very personality is akin to that of a child, easily demonstrating the same type of qualities on a much grander scale, such as the level of curiosity and sense of entitled wonder he has toward the world, seemingly easily amazed by something new every five minutes; regardless of what it is or where he is, Micolash can become entranced by the simplest objects and environments. On another note, it makes him easily excitable, treating every battle as game, with his enemies being his competition. On a darker note, this sense of simplicity more often than not has him separate his interests between something that can distract him from his boredom or something that he can eat to satiate his hunger, almost always placing his enemies under these two categories as either “toys” or “food”. However, as mindless as he may seem, Micolash is much more than a simple adult child, his ability to learn from simple trial and error or visual observation makes him quick to adjust and adapt to his surroundings or a specific situation he finds himself in, demonstrating a higher level of intelligence than most would give him credit for. On the other hand though, in rare instances, Micolash demonstrates to have a greater ability at rational thought and careful planning that would normally be found in more well-adjusted people that use logic and reason, shifting from a mindless beast to a cunning predator whenever the need arises. This can be attributed to the fact that Micolash is more instinct-based due to the numerous beasts he was fused with, causing his ability to use reason to be obstructed by his baser desires and needs, such as the consumption of edible creatures, a need to amuse himself, or the simple exploration of the unknown, hence his constant desire to be on the move, drifting from place to place. As a downside, Micolash speaks in an odd, yet incoherent manner that is limited by a series of words and laughs mixed together, speaking out with by using a single word or a random assortment of phrases and expressions that tend to make no sense at all with the given situation at hand, making him rather difficult to understand. Although disjointed, his way of speaking does, in a way, carry a hint of meaning behind his words, often relating to people or actions of those around him in a way that masks their meaning. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess Magical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat